Meet by chance yet love by fate
by AznBoxingGirl
Summary: I woke up to the sound of something coming down stares. I wasn't sure of what it was exactly but it sort of sounded like people talking. As I walk down the stairs I can heard the voices becoming clearer and clearer. Then all of a sudden...SASUxNARU


Yea...I know I never finish my other stories...but too bad! XP

Nothing that motivates me, so yea, haha!

Well, hope this story turns out better than my others...**HOPEFULLY**.

**Meet by Chance yet Love by Fate.**

**By: AznboxingGirl**

Chapter 1: Please

"We need the money Kushina," a male voice spoke harshly. "And doing this is the only way to get it."

"Please," the woman named Kushina spoke, begging. "I-I don't want to do it, please Minato, don't sell him."

**Naruto's PoV**

I woke up to the sound of something coming down stares. I wasn't sure of what it was exactly but it sort of sounded like people talking? As I walk down the stairs I can heard the voices becoming clearer and clearer. Then all of a sudden the voices stopped, and so did I, just before turning the corner I heard someone speak.

"Please," I heard someone beg...'Mom?' I thought. "I-I don't want to do it, please Minato, don't sell him."

'Him? I thought to myself...'They can't possibly mean...ME? No i-i-it can't be, they would nev-'

"We _have_ to do it Kushina, it's the only way. We need that money." I heard my father speak. "Look at me baby, look at me"

He shifted my mothers face to stare into his eyes. Deep red meeting his deep blue ones. "They even offered us _loads_ of money, 200 grand to be exact. That's too much money to pass up and plus we _need_ it remember? Please, Kushina."

He rubbed the tears away from her eyes and off her peach colored face. (A/N I couldn't think of anything else...--")

"A-alright...but when? When are they coming?"

"Wednesday, at noon...since today is only Sunday...we have tonight, tomorrow morning, and tomorrow night and Tuesday to prepare Naruto and his belongings. We'll start packing his things tomorrow morning ok?"

"Okay..." I heard my mother agree.

Even thought it was happening right then and there I still couldn't believe my ears. My own _parents _were selling me for money? I couldn't believe it...I just couldn't.

I crept back up to my room being careful not to make any noise. I looked at the clock and it read 11:04PM. 'Allright, I'll try to leave the house around 1AM and start packing at 12, gives them enough time to fall asleep.'

I heard the door to my parents room shut with a _'click'_ and I went over to my bed and layed down. Waiting and staring staring at my clock and waiting for the hour hand to hit 12.

Once it hit 12 I ran to my closet, taking two bags out from inside and filling then with whatever I could. shirts, pants, boxers, deodorant, money, iPod, earphones, and anything else I'd think I need.

After I was done with everything I put my ear up against my wall trying to detect any noises that might indicate my parents would be awake. Nope, none, I could just hear faint snores coming from their room. I quickly opened my door and tip-toed down the stairs heading to the fridge and the cubbords (sp?) looking for any small foods that might fit into my bag. I took a few water bottles at well. Figuring that I couldn't fit everything into two bags I grabbed another from the hall way closet transferring the food I had already packed from my bag to the other. I filled the third bag with what I could. Water bottles, granola bars, and anything else that was small and easy to carry. Then I took some ravioli cans , a can opener, knives, lighter, flashlight, and couple of other things. 'Feels like I'm gonna go camping...'

After I packed what I needed I unlocked the door and headed out, once I reached the border of the cite I never turned back, and just I started running. Ready to start a new life.

**End of Naruto's PoV**

**The next morning...**

"AAAARAAAAASSSSHHHIIIIII! NARUTO'S MISSING!!" a female woman screamed out.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

WHEEE!! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! XP

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

THIS WAS A LITTLE MORE THAN I PLANNED TO WRITE BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE A LOT ON PAPER...BUT YET SO LITTLE WHEN YOU ACTUALLY TYPE IT OUT...OO

SO HERE YOU GUYS GO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

**REVIEW PLEASE! AND YOU WILL BE LOOOOVED!!**


End file.
